TeenScene Villians
by GraysonGirl
Summary: We all read teen interviews with celeb teens so why not do it with the sexiesy teen villian in jump city? RedXRobin oneshot


**Title: **Teenscene villains

**Rating: **T. Because Red X has a gutter brain and mouth

**Author: **GraysonGirl

**Summary: **We all read teen magazines with interviews with various teenage "hotties" in them like Johnny Depp and so forth. So why not have one just for the HIVE kids to read?

**Author Note: **This is a present for my friend Alonein-darkness7 who writes some brilliant Sladin and RobRedX slash fics- two of them which have been presents for me, so after a little chat about how Red X isn't as appreciated as Slade this little article popped out

* * *

**Hey there HIVE girly's! We're back this week with more interviews from some of Jump Cities hottest teen criminals, last week we heard about some of the goings on in the HIVE dorms from Gizmo and this week we get an inside look at the deep and mysterious Red X! Yippee!!!**

**So tell, honey cake, who or what inspired you to become the sexy criminal that you are today?**

_Well you gotta admit anything's better than hanging around at school all day! So after getting myself this cool outfit and toys I decided to go have some fun with life. _

**Are there any criminals in or around Jump City that inspired your adventurous career?**

_Obviously we all idolise the big guy- if you want inspiration you can't get any better than Deathstroke. I think Slade is a guy we should all model ourselves on- how else could we pick up chicks so easy?!_

**Now, Sweety, not to imply anything, but we've all heard some little rumours about you and a certain superhero?**

_Haha! I was wondering when that little thing would come up. I can't tell you who they are exactly- but I can say they're pale and handsome and look absolutely ravishing in a pair of short-shorts._

**Ooh- she sounds like a honey.**

_Yes… 'She' is._

**Now, going a little off topic here- but can you tell us a little about what life was like for you before you became Red X?**

_Ah… well it's a very upsetting topic of course. I've virtually been an orphan my whole life [sob living on the streets, you know? It was a very bad time for me. Then of course an angel smiled on me and I got a new chance at life- sure it's not the best kind, but at least I'm accepted as who I am!_

**[There is a slight pause here as Red X takes a tissue from the side of the desk and sobs for a few seconds**

_Right… I, uh, think I'm ok now. _

**Just one more 'personal question': Do you ever feel unappreciated as a villain sometimes? As if the fans don't give you enough attention?**

_Oh absolutely! There's no love for me at the moment. When I first came onto the scene as a villain everyone was really interested in me and stuff all hyped up about my identity- then it all faded out when Slade stole the limelight with his fire powers and stuff._

_I mean- come on! If you go on these fanfic sites you see tonnes of stories with Slade in, but does anyone ever give a thought to me? Not a one. The art sites do it too- there's all this art about Slade and stuff and you type in Red X and there's only about 2 pages of me- it's very upsetting. _

**Great! Now, let's move onto the stuff for our girly's back home, shall we? Can you tell me what your best night was?**

_I met a very pretty bird one night and we went back to my place for a little off-limits fun- know what I mean? Heck that bird looked great in a collar with a whip down their back. Sometimes I think it's a little more fun when they get feisty._

**I'm sure we all feel that one, Red! Could you tell us what your favourite fantasy is?**

_Sitting on a beach in Hawaii with a beautiful blue eyed partner drinking Malibu and coke while watching the sun set._

…**. We'll take a short break now.**

**[5 minutes later**

**Now, Red. Could you tell us again what your favourite fantasy is?**

_Oh… right. Uh… Going into a back alley with a fit bird and…uh… giving them it up the ass as they, erm, writhe around me while I lash a collar round their neck and spank them senseless?_

**Mmm, steamy! Any particular person in mind for that little hour of fun?**

_Oh I'm sure the person I'd do it with could last more than an hour. They're well trained for endurance._

**Would you say you were popular with the ladies then?**

_Oh definitely! Some chicks really like a bad boy don't they? There's this redhead girl- she's totally all over me whenever her and her friends try to bust one of my heists. She's not really my type though, so- if you're reading this, baby- sorry, it'd never work out_

**Ok then, last but not least- is there a special someone in your life right now?**

_Well, I have a very nice little bird waiting to give me a ride home on their motor bike after we're finished. We click really well- opposites attract. They're a good kid, I see a nice future for us if their other guy stays out of our way._

**Well that's everything for this week HIVE girly's! But we'll be back next issue with your very own Kid Wykdd to talk about what life is like as a deep emo villain.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It all go alright then?" Robin asked as Red X came out of the studio with a huge grin on his freckled face.

"Oh, definitely!" Red laughed. "I'll have to get you a copy when it comes out- some of the stuff she asked me was just hilarious! She asked me this thing about when I was a kid and I sold this sop story about living on the streets and she totally bought it- tears and everything!"

"Sweet…" Robin smiled, slipping his hand into his boyfriends and leading him towards his R-cycle round the back of the studio. He then turned to Red and innocently asked "So… you, erm, mention anyone special at all?"

"I might have mentioned a fit bird that I met once," Red hinted, casually slipping his jacket on and sitting on the edge of the bike.

"Fit bird?" Robin asked, the look of confusion on the younger boys face was very adorable to Red X.

"Yeah, he's about this tall and smells like cheap hair gel."

"Oh? …Oh! Right." Robin grinned, an embarrassed blush crossing his face and he averted his gaze from the 17 year old.

"I also talked about a nice little fantasy in an alleyway," Red continued. "We might have to try it out sometime."

"Fantasy? What fantasy?" Robin asked. "Red?"

"You'll find out…" Red X smirked, turning from Robin to walk down the street.

"Red? What fantasy?! Tell me!"

------------------------------------------------

A week later

"Hey, dudes!" Cyborg called, waving a magazine in the air. "You have GOT to come see this!"

"What is it?" Beastboy asked, snatching the glossy out of Cyborg's hand then dropping it in disgust as he read the title. "Teenscene villains?! Where'd you pick up this trash?"

"I still get it on subscription from when I went undercover at the HIVE." The robot-hybrid explained, picking the magazine up off the floor and flicking through to find the right page. "It has these interviews in it with teen villains- the girl who does it is completely hyper and makes them say all this stuff about sex for the female villains to read. Look"

He pointed to the Red X interview and Beastboy read through it. "Hey! Robin- come look at this! Your friend's got an interview in this magazine thingy"

"My friend?" Robin asked, putting down the newspaper he'd been reading and coming over to investigate.

"Yeah- that Red X guy who always singles you out on missions," Beastboy told him, pointing to the article. "Listen to this: '_My fantasy is_ _going into a back alley with a fit bird and giving them it up the ass as they writhe around me while I lash a collar round their neck and spank them senseless'_ !"

"Excuse me? Give me that," Robin half ordered, half coughed as he grabbed the article and read through it.

'That's it.' He thought as he came to the end of the article, 'Red's sleeping on the floor tonight.'


End file.
